


Why can't i have normal friends?

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Chika is an adult baby, Crack???, F/F, No Surprises Here, Pet Play, You is a fucking furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: What seemed like a nice day turned to shit for Riko.





	Why can't i have normal friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored

It was a quiet morning in the neighborhood. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Riko stepped out outside her room and felt the nice breeze and the scent of morning dew. It was the perfect day for a morning run and to work on a new song for Aqours. 

The redhead quickly went out for a run around the small town then returned home to shower and prepare for the day. She sat down at her piano and looked over a draft for the new song. “I can't do much without any lyrics… Maybe Chika-chan needs help with writing some. I got the time to…” The pianist looked over at the clock to see it was 9 in the morning. Thinking about whether to see if Chika is awake or not, she pulled out her phone to look at their last conversation. 

“‘My family is going out of town this week, want to have a sleepover???’ ‘Can't I need to work on homework tonight.’ ‘You can do it here!!! You-chan is here too!!!’ ‘I'll never get anything done if I go over there.’ ‘You’re no fun.’” Riko thought to herself. “Maybe she is awake if You-chan is there.” The redhead looked up from her phone to look at Chika’s window. The curtains were normally always open for some unholy reason. 

She saw that Chika was in fact awake. Chika was playing on a DS while sitting on the bed with the blanket covering her lower half. Riko was a little surprised by the shirt Chika was wearing. It was a dino themed shirt with a dark blue color as the background color. Chika has never told her that she likes dinosaurs and Chika told her everything she likes. 

You returned to the room with a tray of food. She was wearing an oversized shirt with an anchor on it. The pianist thinks that the silver haired girl made them breakfast. The redhead is now finding it creepy that she is watching her friends instead of getting in contact with them. But nonetheless she continued to watch anyway. 

The couple ate the food on the bed and the orange haired girl kept showing stuff to You as they ate. The swimmer looked generally happy and not annoyed. The pianist makes a mental note to ask You how she does it. Once they were done, the silver haired girl cleaned up and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen. But Riko noticed something that she didn't noticed before, Chika was drinking out of a baby bottle. 

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “That's odd… Why is she drinking out of that? What's going on?” You came back and went into a duffel bag and took some items out that Riko can't make out what it is. The swimmer took the game from the orange haired girl and carried her to the edge of the bed. Riko then realized that Chika was wearing an adult baby onesie. 

The pianist watched as the silver haired girl changed the orange haired girl’s diaper. She didn't know what to do. Does she tell her friends that she had spied on them and watched that whole thing happen? She snapped out of her thought to see that You put Chika down to the floor where she was playing with toy trucks with a pacifier in her mouth. 

“I can't watch anymore of this. I'll just go see if mom has errands that I can do to clear my head.” The pianist disappeared for a few hours. Turns out her mom had a lot to do so it was enough time to think about if she would bring it up or not. So far, she want to be honest with them. When returning to her room, she hoped that nothing was happening next door to talk to her friends. She looked over and screamed. 

Both You and Chika were naked. Chika was in doggy position while You was pounding her from behind. You had a strap on, a tail butt plug, and furry ears. Chika had a pacifier in her mouth but it fell out. “THIS IS WORST THAN BEFORE WTF?! Why can't I have normal friends…”


End file.
